His Place
by doneandmoredone
Summary: Tierkreis; A little backstory on how Taj came to be the loyal assistant of Shams.


**Title:** His Place

**Author:** Risa

**Characters:** Shams, Taj, Danash VIII

**Warnings: **Violence, quest spoiler

**Disclaimer:** Suikoden is not mine.

**Word Count:** ~1,300

**Summary:** A little backstory on how Taj came to be the loyal assistant of Shams.

**A/N:** I wrote this forever ago and never posted it here (d'oh), so I cleaned it up a bit and here it is. I suppose it's decent. And hey, more Tierkreis fic is a good thing.

* * *

><p>Prince Shams was not known to be defiant in any way. In fact, he was a child that took pride in doing all he could to be the best that he cold be. He knew his responsibilities. He knew what was expected of him. He kept himself under the radar and never did a thing to disappoint his family. Although he was constantly surrounded by people, always immersed in his education and his training, his was a rather mundane life, but his father wouldn't have it any other way for now.<p>

Shams wouldn't have it any other way, either. At least, until his resolve was actually put to the test. He was not informed of what crime had been committed, but it took a lot to anger his father enough into sentencing men to execution. In this case, Shams had to watch as the parents of his polite and noble friend Taj were beheaded. It was a sight that dragged that air from his lungs and made his blood run cold. He wanted to know why, and yet it wasn't his place to ask why if the information wasn't offered to him. This wasn't the first execution he had ever seen, but the first to strike a real, personal chord within him.

Taj's agonizing sobs shook him. Surely justice had been served and his life would be spared, though the executioner showed no intention of calling this quits. What's worse, his own father watched this, as though it were planned from the start. It couldn't be. He was a stern man, but surely not cruel. What's more, Shams couldn't stand to watch an act of injustice mar everything he had built in himself. He wanted to be a ruler that favored kindness and mercy, and he couldn't allow himself to be broken.

It was not his place to speak out. It was not his place to ask questions. However, there was something in him that didn't need permission. All he needed was his Magedom Sword to block the assassin's ax, and so he did.

It was risky. He risked his father's approval, and even his own life in a foolhardy attempt to halt this injustice, but when he fell backward and turned his gaze toward Taj's wide eyes, astounded and pleading, he knew he had made the correct choice.

"What is the meaning of this, Prince Shams?" asked mage lord Danash, shooing the executioner aside and glaring down at his only son. If only he had known the weight that gaze placed upon him. Shams could feel his perfectly concocted world falling into pieces before him, yet he didn't need it. He stood proud as a member of the royal family, between Taj and the executioner, and prepared his words carefully.

"Please, esteemed father, hear me speak," said Shams, lowering himself to one knee. He could feel Taj trembling behind him, unsure of whether or not to speak. To think, not a week ago this boy and his family had dined with his own family and took part in royal festivities. Now he was on a crash course between life and death, and only Shams could save him. No one else had a shred of pity for the boy, it seemed. "I believe... justice has already been served here today, Lordship. Please spare Taj's life."

"Spare his life?" Danash let out a gruff laugh, more akin to bemusement than amusement. Shams swallowed hard, but held his ground. "You disappoint me, Shams. Were you not paying attention? His parents-"

"Taj had nothing to do with it!" Shams let out. He didn't quite know that to be honest, and the fact that he had interrupted his father mid-sentence had most likely ruined everything. The silence in the room had become even heavier than his father's presence, almost as though everyone were waiting for the mage lord to order execution upon Shams as well.

What followed, though, was not a command for his head, but another laugh. This one more startling than the first, seeing as his father sounded almost glad. Shams would not show his confusion. He wouldn't even grace himself with the opportunity to look up.

"You have some nerve, Shams," said Danash , unsheathing the sword in his hilt. "You interrupt an execution, and then you interrupt me while I'm speaking. I do not recall raising you to be so rude."

"Forgive me." It took everything he had not to look up. Everything he had not to shed a single tear. "I cannot allow this injustice. It would be irresponsible of me not to make my concerns known, i-if I'm to be the next lord of this land."

"Hmm." Danash considered his son's words, his intentions unclear, his mood unpredictable. He took that one moment to consider his son's words, and came to a decision.

That's went he shoved the tip of his blade underneath Taj's chin. Shams cringed. He couldn't bear to watch.

"Stand," said Danash, and Taj was quick to raise to his feet, despite having his wrists and ankles bound. He was quite nimble, and would grow into an admirable warrior, granted he was allowed to live. Perhaps his father would see that quality in him. It wasn't too late to hope.

"You owe my son your life." Shams stood as well, and watched as Taj eyed the Mage Lord's blade with respect and fear for his life. "I mean that. You are to wait on him night and day, accompany him to training, and dedicate your every waking moment to his well-being.

"And if I find out you are acting a hair out of place I will not hesitate to terminate you. Do I make myself clear?"

Taj nodded, probably unable to string two feasible words together. He was beyond distressed, but at least he was alive.

"Father." That was all Shams could manage to say. His father sheathed his sword and gave Shams permission to unbind Taj. He waited until the witnesses and the executioner vacated the room. If Taj acted out of place then Shams would be the one to end his life, but somehow he didn't think it would ever come to that. Taj begged and pleaded for his life, and no great leader turned a deaf ear to justice. He was satisfied with his father's decision.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" said Shams, cutting through the binds on Taj's ankles. He still hadn't found it in him to speak, which was fine since Shams was taking him to see a physician anyway. He had some bruising on his arms and several unwashed cuts. He couldn't have been comfortable.

Once he got the binds off of Taj's wrists the boy messaged his rope burns and he started to tear up once more. It was a strange sight to behold. Once he had been just another noble. Now he was broken, speechless, and his very life depended on Shams.

"Ah-" he managed to say before relieved tears flowed down his face. He bowed before Shams until his forehead reached the ground. "Thank you."

"Hey now," said Shams, kneeling to the floor and placing his hands on top of the other boy's. "Just relax. We will get through this. Stay by my side and I will protect you."

Taj looked into Shams's eyes, and saw the only hope for his future; the only thing he lived for now. He didn't know much about anything. He didn't even know what his parents had done to deserve a death warrant. All he knew was that he had been spared, and it wouldn't have happened without Shams.

He would relearn his place in life by the prince's side and enjoy every moment of it.

END


End file.
